


alone together

by theriveroflight



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Ghost!JD, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Veronica's ghosts, she thinks, are a representation of her guilt and her trauma through everything that happens. When J.D. comes for her, though, he's the most positive of all the monsters in her brain. She should hate him, but she can't bring herself to completely do so.(Can be read as platonic or romantic.)





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my brain for a while. This isn't really romantic, but it, like I said in the summary, can be read as either. It's ambiguous. This is my first work in the Archive, though it is not my first time writing. This more closely follows the musical than the movie, because I haven't seen the movie.  
> The title is NOT a reference. Last two characters are mentioned.

Veronica Sawyer, new queen of high school, had been through a lot. The voices in her head took the forms of Heather Chandler, Kurt, and Ram. Three voices for something that she felt guilty for, but hadn't actually done.

Then, one day,  _he_ started to talk to her. "Veronica? I need you to listen to me." It reminded her too much of those times she was trying to move on from.

It was hard to move on when the things you were trying to move on from were constantly screaming in your head, drowning your own thoughts within the storm.

However, she was alone and not afraid anymore.

He couldn't do anything else to her because it was all in her head. The voices of the four of them were just her imagination.

It was a headache for her, but she could survive.

"Veronica?" It was barely a whisper, but she listened.

_Shut up, everyone,_ she thought, quieting the voices, but of course Heather would get her thoughts in before she did so.

"You're going to talk to Mr. School Bomber? Don't get killed."

"All right," she began softly, not wanting her parents to think she was crazy. "J.D., what the  _hell_ do you want?"

"Relax, I just wanted to talk." She knew that she was crazy by humoring the voice in her head, but she couldn't help but want closure.

"Why?"

He remained silent.

"Were you thinking at all?"

"Chandler was a bitch, and who knows how many girls the other two raped?"

"Doesn't mean you  _kill_ people!" she whisper-yelled. "Besides..." She lessened the intensity of her tone. "Heather wasn't all bad..." There almost was a wistful tone at the end of that sentence, and she almost imagined the ghost of Heather nodding.

"You called her a demon."

"...I digress. Doesn't give you the right to kill people, still. It didn't save any lives from getting killed."

The tide of guilt came washing in.

She should have died that day. It should have been her, not him. But...what would have happened if the two were swapped?

In her heart, she knew that she had made the right decision to let J.D. kill himself.

Maybe it would all culminate to nothing. Maybe this wouldn't matter. Maybe the truth would come out and she would be taken back into the police station after leaving Westerburg.

Maybe it would matter.

She had played a role in killing four, but she had saved so many more than that when he had almost bombed the school.

She was guilty of so much.

But there were so many people that owed her their lives, and they didn't know.

Maybe she'd tell her story.

And how many would believe her? Heather Duke clearly didn't.

"...Veronica?" J.D. asked, her own brain's concern at the wandering thoughts.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"Okay." The concern was almost amiable. She had friends, but none of them understood what she had gone through over this time. A friend, even if it was a pitiful one from a past she was trying oh so hard to forget conjured up by her thoughts, that understood everything and knew. And still didn't want to make her confess everything she had done. It was better than any of the three of her imaginary haunts.

"I think I'm going to tell someone. One person I know I can trust."

"And who is that?"

"Martha's the only one I trust with this mess that won't exploit it. I don't trust Heather, but only because she's the underlying cause of Kurt and Ram's death by nominating me for rape. I think she's better than Heather, though."

Somehow, he understood what she meant. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes for the end:
> 
> \- I have a Tumblr! I have both a general blog and an art blog: xxdphoenixxx and the-river-of-light, respectively.  
> \- I don't mean to romanticize anything that's happened at all.


End file.
